I don't care
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto's brought him back, but things aren't as they seem. One-shot, SasuNaru, character death. song-fic.


I don't own Naruto. Or apocalyptica.

Since I got so many reviews from my story "I'll make you a deal" I'm going to write something else. It's going to be sad, as far as I know.

_I try to make it through my life_

Naruto walked through the gates, knowingly not for the last time, he was a shonbi. Shonbi have missions they go through the gates to complete them, but it was the last for Sasuke.

He walked to the hokage tower to say the mission was completed, but he had cargo with him.

_In my way, there's you_

The mission was a success, but it didn't feel like it, because of the words spoken. The words that he said. They hurt.

_I try to make it through these lies_

Sasuke had called him a failure, and he meant it this time. It wasn't a joke. He meant it because of the Kyuubi. Naruto had to rely on Kyuubi's charka to bring him back. Naruto stopped believing in himself.

_That's all I do_

Sakura ran into him on his walk home, he nodded, "he's home." That's all that needed to be said, she understood, but she didn't understand why he wasn't happier.

_Just don't deny it_

People had congratulated him, and thanked him. They had their Uchiha back. Their precious Uchiha.

_Don't try to fight this, and deal with it_

Naruto drowned himself in missions ignoring the Uchiha. He wanted nothing to do with him now. He became stronger after each mission, after each training run, after each day. Only because he stopped caring about him.

_That's just part of it_

Sasuke watched from a distance at his growth. He never said anything, just watched. He had ruined everything, and he knew it.

_If you were dead or still alive_

Naruto saw Sasuke after five years, Sasuke was in an ANBU uniform. So was Naruto. They had become stronger.

_I don't careI don't care_

They sparred, but it was different, it was a test of strength. Naruto never used Kyuubi, and Sasuke never used his sharingan.

_Just go and all the things you left behind_

Naruto won. With a kunai at Sasuke's throat. Naruto was not the same. He was a machine the village used for missions now.

_Cause I swear_

The council figured it out.

_I don't care_

"you don't care anymore? Why?"_I Try to make you see my side_

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, "because you said so." he turned his back.

_I'm Always trying to stay in line_

Tsunade had sent him on another mission, but she had a surprise for when he returned, she was going to tell him that the council finally agreed. Agreed to let him become hokage. They saw what she saw.

_But your eyes see right through_

They all waited at the gates, the gates he should have walked through.

_That's all they do_

And they waited. He never came, many went home. But two stayed. The hokage herself, and Sasuke. Though he was hidden._I'm getting buried in this place_

Days turned into weeks, and still nothing.

_I've got no room your in my face_

The Kazekage said he would be visiting in three days. He said he had news.

_Don't say anything just go away_

The arrival didn't go unnoticed. _If you were dead or still alive_

"Naruto would be upset if he knew you were here, and I didn't tell him," joked Tsunade. For some reason that hurt to say.

_I don't care_

"Bring the Uchiha here."

_I don't care_

"Why"

_And all the things you left behind_

"The message is for him."

_I don't care_

Sasuke entered the room. He knew he wouldn't want to hear this, but he had too.

_I don't care_

"We found his body on the outskirts of Suna, one of my ninja brought him back."_I'm changing everything_

They froze in their spots.

_Cause you won't be there for me_

"Where is he?"_I'm changing everything _

"We cremated him, upon his request." He set the urn down on the desk, it was simple and elegant, with dark blue and orange colors

_Cause you won't be there for me_

"He also left a letter. To you, Sasuke," he paused and turned to Tsunade, "he didn't die on his mission. He killed himself. He said he knew was going to become hokage, but he couldn't take the job. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to you. So he made that stupid decision. Given the opportunity too."_If you were dead or still alive_

"You're lying! He wouldn't do something like this!" Sasuke yelled, it didn't feel right. He snatched the letter, and ran.

_I don't care_

Sasuke stood at the gates. Waiting

_I don't care_

He didn't go to the memorial.

_And all the things you left behind_

He didn't take any missions.

_Cause i swear_

He resigned as a Shonbi.

_I don't care_

"I don't care if you're dead or if you're alive. I just want you to know, that I love you. You left me behind again. You were always stronger. You were never a failure."_If you were dead or still alive_

Sasuke never opened the letter.

_I don't care(I don't care)_

Sasuke took position as hokage, as request of the council.

_I don't care(I don't care)_

The letter was hidden in the desk.

_And all the things you left behind_

Almost all of the Rookie 9 had stopped taking missions and started families.

_I don't care(and i swear)_

Konohamaru was the next hokage. He cleaned out Sasuke's stuff, finding the letter forgotten. Sasuke had passed away recently. The sharingan really something evil.

_I don't care..._

Konohamaru opened the letter carefully._At all..._

Dear Sasu-Teme,

Everything Gaara is telling Tsunade is a lie. I just needed to quit being a Shonbi, I can't be the machine the council want me to be. I can't go on. I can't be the hokage. I do know what I want though. I want you. I don't hate you as much as I thought. I will be waiting far beyond the hidden villages. It's peaceful here. There is no fighting. We can be happy here, without anyone getting in our way.

I'll be waiting

Your love

Naru-dobe.

Naruto had waited until his dying day. The day after Sasuke died, because one can never live with out their true love.

So what do ya'll think? Just something random I came up with.


End file.
